datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanillite
Vanillite - Vanillite is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She is not so enthusiastic about events on the island and hardly changes the tone of her voice. Place - Season 1 - 16th/15th Personality - Vanillite does not show too much of her personality, often coming of 'cold' to others (no pun intended). This causes certain campers to underestimate her abilities. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Vanillite is first introduced on the docks along with Venonat, Spritzee and Spoink. After making her way to the campfire site she is put in The Amazing Alakazams and is sent to do the first challenge. During the challenge she manages to score a point for her team. Later on, in the cabins, she is seen in one of the bedrooms with Natu, Ralts and Mime Jr. Whilst there she shows no enthusiasm in what is going on around her. Episode 2 - In episode two, Vanillite is first seen with Murkrow, Ralts, Buneary and Natu. Murkrow offers to form an alliance and she accepts the other, claiming (in the confessional) that 'it couldn't hurt'. In the challenge, she fails on the first obstacle and falls into the water. After the challenge, she is seen with the rest of her alliance and is convinced by Ralts to vote out Spoink. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until the next episode. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episode three, Vanillite is seen with her alliance in The Amazing Alakazams' cabin, and in the confessional she mentions on how the alliance is working out for her. Pinsir then comes into the room they are in and tells them to leave, to which she does. During the challenge, she is seen with her alliance at the mouth of a cave. When Buneary suggests they hide there, everyone (bar Murkrow) agrees. Upon his disagreement she is seen in the confessional saying 'some leader' rather sarcastically. When Spiritomb is looking for the campers, she leaves the cave before he finds them, saying how she 'needs some air'. She then stumbles upon Murkrow and Ferroseed, who are hiding behind a rock. Before she has a chance to have a proper conversation with then Spiritomb appears in-front of her, forcing her to flee. She is then seen at the cliff from episode one, catching her breath. Spiritomb teleports behind her and gloats that she has no where else to run, to which she jumps off of the cliff, causing Spiritomb to give up on her. As she was not caught by him, she gained immunity from the elimination. She is later seen outside of her cabin, Ralts comes up to them to convince them to vote out Inkay, to which she objects and questions Ralts' motives. In the confession she says that she does not trust Ralts and convinces some people to vote for her. Episode 4 - Category:The Amazing Alakazams In episode four, Vanillite is seen with her alliance, discussing Ralts' high amount of votes. Before Vanillite can respond and explain the situation, Ralts walks in. Vanillite then says (in the confessional) that she knows that Ralts is up to something, and that she feels she cannot share this with her alliance. During the challenge she is placed into group two, however, she falls. Episode 5 - In episode five, Vanillite is seen speaking with Natu, accompanied by Cherubi and Trubbish. She mentions to Natu that she does not trust Ralts and that she wants him to help her find out what she is hiding. After some consideration he agrees to this, and Vanillite mentions that she will keep an eye on Ralts as 'she must be working with someone'. During the challenge, she is seen helping her alliance with the clues. Episode 6 - In episode six, Vanillite is seen with her alliance whilst Murkrow congratulates them. Ralts then leaves the room to go 'to the toilet' and she is pursued by Vanillite. She then confronts Ralts about the way that she has been acting, mentioning that it seems out of character for Ralts to be acting in the way she is. Vanillite receives a vague answer from Ralts before she leaves. During the challenge, Vanillite is seen with her team as they decide on who will compete in the challege, Vanillite does not volunteer. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Vanillite is seen speaking with Murkrow about Ralts and how she is acting. Vanillite asks him if he sees anything odd with this and he replies by saying that he does not, much to Vanillite's frustration. In the confessional she admits that she did not think that he would believe her. During the challenge she is set to fight Ferroseed and after he wishes luck to her she knocks him off saying that 'he will need it', scoring a point for her team. At the campfire ceremony she is seen watching her fellow campers receive poffins as she had won immunity from winning his match, meaning she is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Vanillite is seen discussing Ralts with Natu outside of their cabin. When Natu suggests that they try to figure out who Ralts it working with Vanillite disagrees, saying that they could be on the other team. During the challenge Deino allocates roles to everyone but her, causing her to ask about what she has to do. Deino then responds by telling her to steer the ship and Vanillite is later seen doing this. Buneary then approaches her, asking her to take them towards The Rampant Rhyperiors. Vanillite is skeptical of this move, saying (in the confessional) that Buneary better know what she is doing and that she would vote her out if she did not. Vanillite is later seen with Murkrow, Deino, Smoochum and Mime Jr as they watch Buneary yelling out to Oddish, saying that her 'acne rock sucks and it should die'. Vanillite then appears in the confessional and rants about Buneary's 'plan', however, due to Buneary's plan The Amazing Alakazams win the challenge. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Vanillite is seen with her alliance in her teams cabin. She mentions that she trusts Buneary a lot more and regrets doubting her in the previous challenge. During the challenge, Vanillite climbs hill three with her alliance, and they stop for a rest by a cave. Murkrow says that they should move past it and Vanillite yells at him, saying that she would if he moved out of the way. She is later seen talking with Natu, who asks her why she is obsessed with outing Ralts. Vanillite replies by saying that she liked Inkay as well as saying that she does not like being used. She is later seen with her alliance after Buneary grabs the gem from hill three, Murkrow offers to walk back with Slugma, Ferroseed, Tympole and Spritzee. At the campfire ceremony Vanillite receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Vanillite is seen with her alliance in the cabins before heading off to the challenge. During the challenge Vanillite takes charge as leader and takes them to a cave to hide in. Cherubi then notices that Venonat has split off from the group and Vanillite says that they will find her later. In the cave, she tells Mime Jr to gather some people to look for Venonat and she also tells Pancham and Pinsir to look for firewood. Later on, she is seen leaving the cave to speak to Murkrow. After she asks him how he is she shushes him as Pinsir and Ralts leave the cave. They then follow them, and Vanillite overhears that Pinsir wants Ralts to get rid of her. She then rushes back to the cabin, confirming her suspicions to Buneary and Natu. Buneary then suggests that they speak about it more in the morning. In the morning Vanillite leads the group back to the campfire site and is later seen in her cabin. Ralts then enters and Vanillite confronts her, causing Ralts to leave the room. At the campfire ceremony Vanillite receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Vanillite is seen with her alliance in her team's cabin. When Natu suggests forcing Pinsir and Pancham to do the challenges until they lose, Buneary questions this - saying that they should not lose on purpose incase anything backfires. Vanillite then says that they have the largest alliance on their team so they can call the shots. During the challenge, Vanillite does not volunteer meaning that she is safe from elimination, however, she forces Pinsir, Pancham and Smoochum to do the challenge. After the challenge, Deino approaches her and her alliance in the cabin and explains that Pinsir was blackmailing him with his depression - however, Vanillite is somewhat sceptical of this - stating, in the confessional, that he seems genuine but 'you never know'. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that she had voted out Pinsir and she is later seen on the docks bidding farewell Pancham. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Vanillite is seen with her alliance in their team's cabin. She asks Deino if he knew that Pinsir had the immunity idol, and he says no. She then says that it seems suspicious that he joins and advocates for voting Pinsir our when he uses the idol. This causes Deino to have a go at her, saying that he would not lie about his depression. In the confessional, Vanillite says that she is just 'using rational though', and not trying to 'be a dick'. During the challenge she completes the first two parts, however, she quits upon Jynxy Minaj inhaling to prepare to sing. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Vanillite is seen with her alliance inside of their team's cabin. When Murkrow suggests keeping Pinsir around, she objects along with Deino. During the challenge she is teleported into the mansion with Natu and Buneary, however, upon Buneary collecting the orb Vanillite and Natu are captured by ghosts. After the challenge, Vanillite is seen with her alliance in the cabin, where Venonat asks for a favour. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Vanillite received no votes, and is given a poffin - meaning that she is safe until the next episode. Episode 14 - Vanillite will appear in this episode.